I Do. Oh, No, You Di-in't
I Do. Oh, No, You Di-in't is the two-part 23rd episode of the sixth season and 139th overall. Debra Messing, who had just given birth to her son is absent in this episode, though her character is referred to several times. Karen and Lyle get married in Vegas with all of her friends (except Grace) present. Jennifer Lopez makes an appearance as her wedding singer. Synopsis Karen and Lyle head to Las Vegas for their elopement, accompanied by Will and Jack. (Grace being noticeably absent because she is "designing a sex room for a member of The View"). It soon becomes apparent that there are disagreements between the couple about the nature of their wedding and marriage (including Lyle's insistence on serving light beer and having Karen take his last name, and Karen wanting to walk down the aisle to "Smack My Bitch Up" instead of the wedding march.) Karen encounters Jennifer Lopez in the bathroom, and requests she sings at their wedding, which she accepts due to her ties with Rosario. Leo arrives in Las Vegas, and Will is confused by his hostility, and even more so when he shows up at the wedding drunk and refuses to return to New York to see Grace. Upon interrogation by Will, Leo admits to kissing another woman in Cambodia. Meanwhile, one of Jennifer Lopez's back-dancers is injured when slipping on a shrimp cocktail. Needing a last minute replacement, she recruits Jack. After the performance she asks him to accompany her on her tour, which he excitedly accepts. Will convinces Leo to call Grace and tell her about kissing another woman, and when he does, Grace is referenced as having told him she "never wants to see him again". Will is confused by Grace's reaction, before Leo informs him that he actually slept with someone else. Will is angered by the revelation of Leo's adultery, telling him "You're on your own." Karen and Lyle are married, but during the reception, she realizes she does not want to compromise her identity and lifestyle to be with Lyle, and announces during her speech that she wants a divorce. Cast Main * Eric McCormack (Will Truman) * Debra Messing (Grace Adler) * Sean Hayes (Jack McFarland) * Megan Mullally (Karen Walker) * Shelley Morrison (Rosario Salazar) Guest * John Cleese (Lyle Finster) * Harry Connick, Jr. (Leo Markus) * Tim Curry (Marion Finster) * Leslie Jordan (Beverley Leslie) * Jennifer Lopez (Herself) * Tara O'Connor (Photographer) * Michael Morris (Ethan) * Mark Juliano (Himself) Notes * Considered as a one-hour season finale, it aired in syndication as two parts as "I Do (Part 1)" and "Oh, No, You Di-in't (Part 2)". * Debra Messing does not appear in this episode, although she is still credited. * Jennifer Lopez performs a remixed version of her 1999 single Waiting for Tonight at the wedding reception. She later invites Jack to tour with her as a backup dancer. * Production services, facilities and hotel accommodations were furnished by The Ceasar's Palace. Ceasar's Palace president Mark Juliano appears as himself. Cultural References * Will is referenced as being a fan of Jennifer Lopez and ER. * Jennifer Lopez is a fan of Psychic Detectives. * In the bathroom, Karen sings the chorus of "A Wonderful Guy" from South Pacific. * Jennifer Lopez explains thinking Karen was a bathroom attendant because she was "white", a tongue-in-cheek joke switching the Latina stereotype of being a help. * While giving advice on marriage, Jennifer Lopez pokes fun at her then-recent breakup with Ben Affleck in 2004. She was married twice prior to becoming engaged to Affleck hence the quip, "ah who am I kidding?". Media Jlo jack.png Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Finales Category:Season 6 Category:Two-part episodes